Blaine and the Baby Phobia
by kassidanae
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt decide to adopt their first child, Blaine realized he's afraid. He uses 'clever' antics to try to get out of caring for their son, but when Kurt leaves them alone, Blaine realizes that being a daddy is actually pretty awesome.


So I was cuddling my six day old nephew earlier today, listening to music, and this happened… Also, Blaine is always a kindergarten teacher in my head. I just think he'd be great at it. Also Kurt is a fashion designer. So. Yeeeaaah...

* * *

><p>To put it simply, Blaine was scared. Scared about how fragile he was, scared about how tiny he was, scared about how needy he was, and scared about how delicate this one life was, and there was nothing he could do to prevent anything from happening.<p>

The five year olds at work? He could deal with that. Sure, he had to make sure they learned to count and say their ABCs and eat their lunches, but they could walk and communicate and they didn't look so damn breakable.

Aiden, Kurt and Blaine's one week old adopted son, was currently in his 'papa's' arms in the nursery, being fed from his cute yellow bottle. Blaine was sitting on the couch, CSI on the TV screen, pretending to research art projects for his students.

Kurt, looking utterly exhausted, came out of the room carrying Aiden. "Blaine, I have to run into the office real quick. I know I've been working at home to stay with him, but I forgot something. Could you keep an eye on Aiden while I'm gone?"

Blaine looked at the ground. "Uhm, well, don't you want to take him with you?"

"Well," Kurt said slowly. "I guess I could. I know you have a lot of work to do. Plus, everyone at work is anxious to meet him."

Blaine smiled. "Great. Sounds good. I'll see you when you get home?"

Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye and grabbed his keys in the hand not holding Aiden. "Yup. Love you, Blaine. I'll see you later!"

"Love you." Blaine responded.

* * *

><p>It was 5am on a school night (morning?) and Aiden was <em>screaming<em>. "Blaine, I was just up an hour ago. Can you get him?"

"I have to wake up in a half hour for work. You have tomorrow off. Can't you get him?" Blaine replied.

Kurt groaned. "Ugh, you're right. I'll be right back."

Blaine bit his lower lip. He _knew_ Kurt was completely worn out over taking care of the baby, but he just couldn't risk anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt was completely exhausted. Aiden had been fussy all day, refusing to sleep, meaning Kurt got no sleep. And after the night they'd just had, sleep was necessary for functioning.<p>

Which is why, as soon as Blaine walked in the door, Kurt begged him to watch Aiden for a little bit. "He's just been really needy today, and won't let me put him down. And I really need a nap Blaine, I'm exhausted."

"But, can't you take him with you?" Blaine asked.

"I would," Kurt said, "But he won't let me put him down. And he won't sleep."

"Rock him." Blaine shrugged, putting down all his stuff from work on the table.

"Tried that."

Blaine frowned. "Did you try singing to him?"

"I-," Kurt started, "I didn't."

And it worked. Kurt sang to him and rocked him. "Can you just watch him in the pack-n-play while I take a quick nap, now that he's asleep?" Kurt asked.

But Blaine had already thought of this. "I already put the pack-n-play in our room, next to our bed, so you can nap with him now."

Kurt smiled, pretending to now notice Blaine's antics. "Okay, thank's love." And he kissed Blaine and left to take his hour long nap.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday and so Blaine had the day off. The three decided to go on a picnic in the park but after having some rude names thrown at them, they decided to head back to their apartment.<p>

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have kissed you like that in public. I wasn't thinking." Kurt shrugged sheepishly.

Blaine shrugged and smiled back. "It's not like _I_ had any problems with it."

Kurt smiled and the two decided to spend a lazy afternoon watching TV and reading. Until Kurt decided he wanted to make a fancy dinner to make up for the failed picnic, but they were out of a few ingredients.

"Well I can go get it for you! And you can stay with him. What do you need?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"To tell you the truth," Kurt admitted, "I'm getting a bit of cabin fever. But I'll be back in a half hour or less. You might have to change his diaper soon though, but he just ate and spit up, so he should be set for two or three hours."

Blaine looked at the wide blue eyes of the baby and looked back up at Kurt. While he hadn't expressed his concerns about harming Aiden, he knew Kurt could tell. "Look, Blaine, you'll be fine." Kurt assured him. "I'll be home soon, and all he'll want to do is sleep. Just rock him to sleep and then put him in the pack-n-play beside the couch."

"I'm just not sure I should be left alone with him." Blaine shrugged uncomfortably.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead, forcing the baby into his arms. "You'll be great." Kurt grabbed his jacket and keys. "I'll be home soon."

Blaine looked down at the baby in his arms, who was blankly staring back at him. He had only held Aiden four times in the past week, and all of the times Kurt had been hovering beside him (by Blaine's request, of course). "Hey little guy." Blaine whispered. Aiden continued to stare at him. "Are you sleepy?" Blaine carefully took him to the rocking chair and rocked him until he fell asleep, which didn't take long since (according to Kurt) he fell asleep easily after eating.

Blaine put him in the pack-n-play and sat on the couch right next to him, carrying his computer. He changed the channel to some competition show he knew he could easily tune out, and got back to work. He had been typing things out for a few minutes when—

"_WHAAAAAH!_"

Blaine tried to hold back the panic bubbling in his chest. 'Okay. Calm down. What's wrong?' he thought to himself. He picked Aiden up and first tried bouncing him. He continued trying. Kurt had said he's burped him, but maybe he needed it again, so Blaine tried that. Nothing. Aiden continued crying. After walking around the house and bouncing him for a little while, Aiden stopped screaming.

Blaine smiled softly to himself. He'd helped Aiden stop crying, and he didn't actually feel as fragile as originally thought. 'I can do this.' He thought to himself. After that point, he didn't put Aiden down all evening. He rocked him, he bounced him, and he watched Aiden sleep while sitting on the couch. When he received a text from Kurt saying that he couldn't find everything and it would take longer than anticipated, and it would be amazing it Blaine could feed/burp Aiden in about a half hour.

And Blaine was surprised to see that he wasn't all that nervous anymore. Of course, he was still scared of what would happen if he, say, dropped the baby, but he was more confident that he _wouldn't _drop him. And so he changed Aiden's diaper, fed him, and burped him. Blaine didn't anticipate his son being so fussy afterward, though. He took him to the rocking chair and rocked him. Then he tried bouncing him. He tried everything he'd seen Kurt do. Sighing, Blaine tried to figure out what he could do.

Kurt was later home than he thought. When he got home he saw that all the lights were out. Wondering if Blaine had gone to bed, Kurt quietly walked to the nursery. There he saw that a light was on, and he heard singing.

_Close your eyes__  
><em>_Have no fear__  
><em>_The monster's gone__  
><em>_He's on the run and your daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful__  
><em>_Beautiful boy__  
><em>

Kurt grinned to himself as he walked in to see Blaine and Aiden in the rocking chair. Aiden was on his stomach against Blaine's chest with his knees tucked up half under him half on either side of him. His arm was resting on the upper part of Blaine's chest, with his head resting on his hand.

Kurt walked up and kissed Aiden on the forehead and Blaine on the cheek. "I told you you'd be an amazing daddy."

Blaine smiled. "I'll get there." They settled him into his crib and turned on the baby monitor before heading back to their room.

"Oh," Kurt said, "now that you're over your baby phobia, you get to wake up with him in the middle of the night tonight."

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt. "Deal."

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful__  
><em>_Beautiful boy_

* * *

><p>Merry (almost) Christmas everyone!<p> 


End file.
